That Wolf is Ma Boy
by VVKookies
Summary: aku juga ingin merasakan rasanya mencintai dan dicintai. Merasakan bahagia dan juga bersedih. Takdir memang telah ditentukan. Tapi tuhan memberikan kita akal dan hati agar kita bisa merubah dan merasakan mana yang lebih baik untuk kita. Mana jalan yang seharusnya kita pilih. Tapi karena nafsu kita yang terlalu menggebu, kadang kita menjadi buta akan kebenaran.


Auman serigala menghiasi kesunyian malam ini. Malam ini adalah bulan bulan purnama. Seoul seperti menjadi kota mati malam ini. Warga seoul sudah tahu jika bulan purnama datang maka para manusia serigala itu akan keluar untuk mencari mangsa. Jika kau tak ingin menjadi mangsa para manusia serigala, sebaiknya jangan pernah biarkan ada celah barang 1cm saja. Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya para manusia serigala itu juga berbaur diantara mereka pada siang hari. Mereka melakukan aktifitas sebagaimana manusia normal lainnya. Manusia serigala hanya akan menjadi serigala pada saat bulan purnama. Sedangkan pada hari-hari biasa mereka akan menjadi manusia biasa.

Sementara itu, seekor wolfboy berambut kecoklatan termenung dibawah sinar bulan menatap nanar pada bulan itu. Meratapi nasibnya yang menurutnya kurang beruntung. Ya.. memang tak mudah menjadi seorang manusia serigala. Mereka tidak boleh memiliki rasa belas kasihan dan juga tidak boleh mencintai manusia sekalipun mereka berbaur dengan manusia, karena manusia hakikatnya adalah mangsa mereka bukan sesuatu yang harus mereka cintai.

"Taehyung-ah apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" seorang namja berwajah seperti pangeran menepuk pundaknya.

"…"

"tidak berburu, eoh?"

"haruskah?"

"hmm.. inilah yang harus kita lakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Ini takdir kita Taehyung. Jalani saja!" namja itu memegang pundak Taehyung mencoba memberikan semangat pada hoobaenya itu.

"kau benar Seok Jin hyung.."

Big Hit Arts High School..

Aktifitas kembali normal setelah malam yang mencekam saat bulan bulan purnama semalam. Para siswa sedang bergosip menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"ya! Kau tahu? Tetanggaku menjadi korban wolfboys itu. Aku mendengar jeritannya. Sangat mengerikan. Aigoo.. aku benar-benar takut." Ujar seorang yeoja.

" Manusia serigala itu harus dimusnahkan. Ah aku sangat membenci mereka. Mereka mengerikan. Kenapa harus ada mereka didunia ini?" timpal yeoja yang lainnya.

Percakapan mereka segera terhenti sesaat setelah mereka sadar akan kedatangan Taehyung.

"Wooahh Taehyung oppa." Para yeoja itu saling berebut untuk berada dibarisan depan agar bias melihat Taehyung lebih jelas. Mereka melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis kearah Taehyung walaupun Taehyung tak menghiraukannya.

Taehyung memang cukup terkenal disekolah karena ia merupakan anggota XOXO united. Tapi ia selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang disana. Sikapnya memang kurang menyenangkan tapi tetap saja, banyak yang menyukai namja satu ini.

Karena telinganya yang tajam, Taehyung dapat mendengar pembicaraan para yeoja itu. Ia mencengkram kuat tali ranselnya mencoba menahan kekesalannya. Ia memang sudah biasa mendengar hal itu. Ia hanya berlalu, bersikap cool seolah tak mendengar apapun. Seandainya mereka tahu bahwa Taehyung yang diidamkannya adalah seekor manusia serigala/wolfboy yang berbaur dengan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Pasti mereka sudah lari ketakutan. Tapi melihat sosok Taehyung yang tampan rupawan mereka tak akan percaya bahwa ia adalah wolfboy. Mendengar betapa bencinya manusia pada wolfboys, mereka mungkin saja akan membakar hidup-hidup para wolfboys itu jika mereka tahu keberadaan mereka.

Taehyung menjatuhkan tasnya di meja kemudian duduk dibangkunya dan menatap keluar jendela.

'kenapa aku tak dilahirkan sebagai manusia normal saja? Aku tak ingin ditakuti seperti ini.' batinnya.

"Ya! Taehyung-ah.. neomu bogoshipo." Namja bermata sipit berambut hitam berponi itu memeluk Taehyung erat, membuyarkan lamunan taehyung.

"Park Jimin-ah mwohaneun goya? Lepaskan. Ini menggelikan." Taehyung berusaha melepaskan diri.

"aniyo.. aku sangat meribdukan sahabatku Jung Taehyung." Jimin bergelayut manja pada lengan Taehyung.

Park Jimin adalah sahabat Taehyung dari kalangan manusia normal. Jiminlah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui fakta bahwa Taehyung adalah manusia serigala. Ia juga tahu manusia serigala yang lainnya karena ia mempunyai kemampuan untuk membedakan antara manusia normal dengan manusia serigala. Walaupun begitu, ia tak pernah membocorkan rahasia itu pada siapapun. Kemampuannya itu memberikan keuntungan baginya karena dengan begitu ia telah di mark untuk tidak dijadikan mangsa. Jika ada yang berani mendekati Jimin, maka rahasia manusia serigala terancam terbongkar. Tapi karena kebaikkan Jimin, Taehyung tak pernah merasa terancam berada didekatnya.

"annyeonghaseyo Jeon Jungkook imnida. Aku murid pindahan dari Jepang. Hobiku adalah menyanyi. Bangapseumnida." Namja berambut hitam itu membungkuk 90 ͦ.

"Jungkook-ah.. bolehkah aku mendengarkanmu bernyanyi?" ujar namja berambut blonde bernama Choi Junhong.

"ne. Kau akan mendengarkannya saat aku latihan nanti." Jungkook tertawa kecil diiringi ekspresi kekecewaan Junhong.

" Silahkan duduk disebelah sana Jungkook." Lanjutnya.

"ne, gamsahamnida." Jungkook berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang telah disediakan.

Anggota XOXO united berjalan dilorong sekolah. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena ketampanan, style dan fashion mereka seperti seorang model. Anggota XOXO united menjadi idaman para yeoja di dan role model para namja di Big Hit Arts High School. XOXO united dikenal sebagai kumpulan Siswa yang tampan dan berkemapuan luar biasa dalam bidang seni. Namun, mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa semua itu hanyalah kedok semata karena sebenarnya XOXO united adalah kumpulan para wolfboys yang ada di sekolah itu.

XOXO united diketuai oleh kris. Namja itu terlihat dingin dan bijaksana pada waktu yang bersamaan. Ia sangat disegani oleh wolfboys yang lainnya.

Diruang meeting..

"aku ingatkan sekali lagi. Kita adalah wolfboys. Jangan pernah terjebak dengan cinta buta seorang manusia. Gunakan logika bukan hati. Itulah prinsip kita." Kris melirik Taehyung yang sedang menunduk malas menatap layar ponselnya.

"Jung Taehyung. Aku tak melihatmu berburu semalam." Kris mencoba mengajak Taehyung bicara karena sedari tadi tampaknya Taehyung tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya itu.

"…" taehyung tak menghiraukan perkataan sang leader wolfboys, Kris.

"Taehyung-ah kris -ge bicara padamu." Sehun menyikut lengan Taehyung.

" aku tertidur." Jawab taehyung malas.

Kris hanya bias menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan Taehyung yang tidak sopan kepadanya. Kris memang tak bisa berbuat banyak karena walau bagaimanapun ia adalah anak dari Jung Daehyun, ketua generasi ke-2 dari para Wolfboys didunia yang merupakan sepupunya.

Siswa kelas 3-2 sedang bermain dodge ball dilapangan sepak bola. Taehyung berbaring dibangku dipinggir lapangan karena ia merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin karena saat malam pemburuan ia hanya memangsa seekor rusa kecil. Ia terlalu malas untuk mencari manusia. Tidak mau, tepatnya.

"Taehyung-ah ayo ikut bermain. Ini mengasyikkan." Ajak Jimin.

Bukannya menanggapi ajakan Jimin, Taehyung malah menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket berwarna hitam bertuliskan V pada bagian punggungnya. Oh ayolah Jimin.. mungkin V sedang tak ingin diganggu.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung melihat sesuatu seperti film yang bermain tepat didepan matanya. Seorang namja berambut hitam tertimpa sebuah pot bunga yang akan jatuh dari lantai ketiga karena tersenggol oleh seorang siswa.

"aarrgghhh ige mwoya?"

Taehyung memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit karena apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia berlari mencari namja yang ada dalam penglihatannya. Jimin memanggilnya berkali-kali tapi tak dihiraukannya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah namja yang akan celaka itu.

Itu dia. Namja yang ada dalam penglihatannya tadi sedang duduk dibangku didepan sekolah dengan earphone yang menancap dikedua telinganya dan buku ditangannya. Taehyung melihat kearah lantai tiga. Benar. Ada pot bunga disana dan akan jatuh...

"awaaaaasss!"

Bruuuukkk

Taehyung dan namja itu berguling dilantai. Namja berambut hitam itu tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia hampir saja mati jika Taehyung tak menyelamatkannya.

"Jungkook-ah gwaenchana?" junhong panik melihat sahabatnya.

"Eoh. Nan gwaenchanayo." Jungkook menjawab walupun sebenarnya ia masih shock.

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor. Ia hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba darah mengalir deras di tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya roboh seketika ia tak sadarkan diri.

Taehyung membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Samar-samar terdengar suara sahabatnya Park jimin dan suara seorang namja yang tak ia kenali.

"apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya namja yang suaranya asing ditelinga taehyung.

"tenang saja. Ia hanya terluka dibagian bahu kanan. Ia hanya shock jadi ia tak sadarkan diri."

"semua ini salahku hiks hiks."

"ya! tak ada yang tahu kapan dan dimana kita akan celaka kan? Sudahlah sebaiknya kau bersyukur karena kau selamat."

"hiks hiks.." tangisan namja itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Taehyung mencoba bangun. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Badannya hanya berbalut sehelai kain putih pada bahu kanannya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya tapi tidak bisa. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi.

"aarrrgghhh.." erang Taehyung kesakitan.

Jimin yang sedang berada diluar kamar segera menghampirinya bersama dengan seorang namja.

"Taehyung-ah kau sudah sadar? Jangan banyak bergerak bahumu terluka." Jelas jimin panik.

"naega wae?" Tanya Taehyung.

"kau menyelamatkan anak ini dan bahumu terkena pot bunga itu jadi kau terluka seperti ini. tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Selain itu, kau juga kelelahan, kau.. tidak makan… kan?" jimin mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar namja disampingnya tidak mengerti maksud jimin sebenarnya.

"hmm.." jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Taehyung sunbaenim, jeongmal gamsahamnida. Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku. Seharusnya aku yang berbaring dikasur itu sekarang. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana membalas hutangku ini." namja disamping Jimin itu adlah Jungkook, namja yang diselamatkan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap lekat pada namja didepannya yang kini tengah tertunduk lesu sambil sesekali mengusap butiran bening dari sudut matanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada namja yang bahkan baru ia temui sekarang. Mungkinkah ia? Ah tidak mungkin. Taehyung segera menepis jauh pikirannya yang aneh itu. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja kan?

*flashback*

"taehyung-ah.. suatu saat jika kau lelah menjadi dirimu yang sekarang, kau hanya harus memilih apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan. Saat ini kau adalah seekor wolfboy, tapi ketahuilah bahwa kau bias menjadi manusia normal sepertiku."

"benarkah? Bagaimana caranya? Apakah menjadi manusia itu enak eomma?" taehyung penasaran.

"tentu saja. Menjadi apapun tak ada yang enak. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa merasakan mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang. Kau tidak akan kesepian. Kau bisa menjadi manusia sepertiku jika kau mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang manusia yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu." Jelasnya.

"adakah orang yang benar-benar tulus dalam mencintai?"

"tentu ada. Contohnya eomma dan appa. Berjanjilah taehyung, jangan pernah tersesat dalam kegelapan, ikuti kata hatimu, bukan nafsu. Jika aku tak ada, maka.." kata-kata eommanya terhenti.

"mworago?"

*flashback end

Semilir angin malam menerpa rambut kecoklatan taehyung. Ia duduk dicabang kedua pohon cemara di taman kota bersandar pada batang pohon tersebut. Menatap langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang yang saling berkedipan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar nyanyian dari suara merdu seseorang.

I just wanna love ya

I just wanna love ya

Ajikdo kkumin geot gata oh baby

I just wanna love ya  
I just wanna love ya

Imi neon algo itjanha oh baby

Suara yang begitu menarik perhatian Taehyung. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Keopireul masigo nuneul tteobwado

Jami deul geotman gata oh no no

Geuryeobogon haesse rulled the world

Neoreul dasi nae yeope dul geotman gata

Ajik neutji anhatdago naege malhaejwo

Ige angmongiramyeon nal eoseo guhaejwo

Jal bwabwa ajikkkaji nan neoman gidarineunde

Ketemu! Itu dia. Namja dengan suara merdu yang telah menarik perhatian Taehyung sedang duduk sendirian dibangku taman menggunakan earphone putih sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menikmati setiap irama yang mengalun ditelinganya.

I just wanna love ya

I just wanna love ya

Ajikdo kkumin geot gata oh baby

I just wanna love ya  
I just wanna love ya

Imi neon algo itjanha oh baby

Taehyung turun dari cabang pohon. Berjalan pelan mendekati namja itu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya karena ketertarikannya yang sangat besar pada namja bersuara merdu itu.

"Neo!" Taehyung menunjuk kearah namja itu.

"eoh sunbaenim, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kaget. Ia segera melepaskan earphonenya.

Namja itu adalah Jungkook. Namja yang tadi siang ia selamatkan.

"aku.. sedang mencari udara segar. Kau sendiri?" taehyung memalingkan wajahnya tak berani menatap mata Jungkook.

"hmm.. aku sedang latihan vocal heheh." Namja itu cengengesan.

"disini? Tengah malam begini?"

"dirumah sangat berisik karena banyak saudara dari Jepang yang berkunjung. Aku tidak bisa focus. Disini lebih baik."

Hening..

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.30am. udara yang dingin semakin menusuk kulit. Tapi, tidak dengan taehyung. Karena ia adalah wolfboy jadi suhu tubuhnya selalu hangat. Selain itu ia juga menggunakan jaket walaupun tidak begitu tebal. Sedangkan jungkook, ia hampir mati kedinginan rasanya. Sialnya ia lupa membawa jaket. Ia hanya bias menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya pada kedua bahunya.

*Taehyung POV

Dia itu bodoh atau apa. Berlatih ditaman pada malam hari, tak membawa jaket pula.

Aiissshh kenapa aku harus perduli? Sudahlah biarkan saja dia.

Greb.

a.. apa ini?

"sunbae, kau hangat. Pinjamkan aku tanganmu ya?" jungkook berusaha tersenyum ditengah kedinginannya.

Jungkook mengenggam tanganku erat sekali. Dia benar-benar kedinginan. Aku tak tega. Kupersempit jarak diantara kami. Mungkin dengan begitu ia akan merasa hangat.

"ambillah. Aku meminjamkannya. Harus kau cuci baru dikembalikan." Aku berusaha baik padanya dengan memberikan jaketku. Bukannya aku perduli hanya saja dia kan manusia jadi tak akan tahan pada cuaca seperti ini.

"gamsahamnida sunbaenim."

Sunbaenim? Formal sekali panggilan itu. Menggelikan. Lalu wajahnya itu ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa harus tersenyum seperti itu?

"panggil saja hyung, tak perlu terlalu formal."

Hey bukankah aku memiliki image yang dingin? Kenapa rasanya aku jadi bersikap lembut dihdapan namja ini? sadarlah kim Taehyung..

Jungkook nampak masih kedinginan walau sudah memakai jaket. Ya memang jaketku itu tidak cukup menghangatkan karena ukurannya yang tipis.

Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang menuntun tanganku untuk bergerak. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku ketubuhnya, menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Jungkook tak menolak. Mungkin karena ia memang sedang butuh suhu hangat dari tubuhku.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah ia merasa suhu tubuhnya mulai normal, Jungkook menyanyi dalam pelukanku. Suara yang begitu merdu mengingatkanku pada sosok eomma. Aku merindukanmu eomma.. Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu nyaman sperti tak ingin malam itu berakhir begitu saja.

*Taehyung Pov end

2 pasang mata berwarna merah menyala tengah mengintip Taehyung dan Jungkook dari balik pohon. Nampaknya ia sedang memata-matai kedua namja itu.

'hyung.. aku melihat taehyung memeluk seorang namja. Dia manusia. Aku rasa pernah melihatnya.' Salah seorang namja menelpon dan melaporkan situasi.

'_terus awasi dia. Jangan sampai tertangkap atau kalian akan mati.' _Perintah namja di seberang telepon.

Taehyung memperhatikan kedua tangannya. Membolak-balikannya seolah mencari sesuatu pada tangannya itu. Jimin yang ada dihadapannya ikut-ikutan menirukan kelakuan Taehyung. Kemudian ia menarik kedua tangan Taehyung dan melakukan hal yang sama. taehyung kebingungan.

"wae geurae? Tak ada yang salah dengan tanganmu." Jimin memukul telapak tangan Taehyung.

"aniyo." Jawab Taehyung dingin.

"eeeiiiiyyy." Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jimin-ah.. cinta itu seperti apa?" pertanyaan taehyung sukses membuat Jimin tercengang.

"cinta? Kau bilang.. cinta? Apa itu tidak salah? Apa mungkin kau.. hahahahaha." Tawa Jimin meledak memikirkan kesimpulan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"aiiissh.. aniyo. Aku.. hanya bertanya saja." Elak taehyung.

"hmm.. sulit untuk dikatakan. Yaaa. Begitulah cinta. Cinta itu rumit tapi indah. Kau harus merasakannya sendiri dan kau akan tahu apa itu cinta." Jelas Jimin membuat taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya tak puas dengan jawaban jimin.

"hyuuuung aku luluuussss." Jungkook berlari dari depan pintu menuju kearah jimin dan taehyung. Ia membawa selembar kertas putih ditangannya. Ia segera memeluk Taehyung yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara Jimin, ia menatap mereka dengan mulut terbuka dan ekspresi blank.

"hyung lihat ini lihat aku lulus audisi menyanyi." Jungkook memperlihatkan kertas yang dibawanya tadi.

Ia lompat-lompat kegirangan. Terlukis seulas senyum tipis dibibir Taehyung seakan tak mau orang lain melihat senyum manis yang terukir pada bibirnya yang tebal dan merah muda itu. Jungkook menarik tangan taehyung menuntunnya berdiri dan kembali memeluknya. Mereka melupakan jimin yang saat ini masih terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Taehyung pun kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook. tak pernah ada yang berani melakukan hal seperti pada taehyung kecuali jimin.

Taehyung segera melepaskan pelukan jungkook. ia mencoba bersikap normal. Kembali menjadi taehyung yang dingin dan menyebalkan. Itulah keadaan normal taehyung.

Jungkook jadi merasa malu dibuatnya. Ia juga tak sadar tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Taehyung dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"m.. mianhae aku.. terlalu bahagia."

"jangan hanya karena kejadian semalam kau jadi merasa dekat denganku. Aku membencinya. Lupakan saja apa yang telah terjadi" ucapan taehyung benar-benar dingin kali ini.

"arraseo." Tampak kekecewaan diraut wajah jungkook. bagaimana bias taehyung bersikap begitu dingin padanya. Meskipun ia tak begitu dekat tapi setidaknya tak perlu berkata seperti itu kan?

Sementara itu..

Diruang meeting XOXO United..

"hyung, ini sudah tak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung dekat dengan anak itu." Ucap Yoongi protes.

"tenanglah Yoongi, selama ia masih punya batasan rasanya itu semua baik-baik saja." Seok Jin berusaha membela Taehyung.

"tapi jika anak itu mengetahui siapa kita sebenarnya keberadaan kita bisa berbahaya." Yoongi kembali mengungkapkan ketidaksetujuannya pada taehyung.

Kris-ge mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja, memikirkan sesuatu.

"baiklah. Kita awasi saja dulu. Karena kurasa seok jin benar. Taehyung masih dalam batas wajar." Kris meluruskan keributan.

'awas kau Jung Taehyung' Yoongi mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat menahan segala emosi yang tak bias terluapkan.

*skip

Taehyung berdiri diatas cabang pohon memperhatikan dengan seksama kearah sebuah ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala. Tampak seorang namja sedang duduk dimeja belajarnya.

"eomma apakah dia yang akan membawaku keluar dari takdir ini?" ia mengepalkan tangannya. Melihat pergelangan tangannya ada sebuah tanda berwarna hitam disana.

TO BE CONTINUED..

Aaaah readers-nim mianhae chapter 1nya cuma sedikit yaa soalnya vv lagi persiapan mau UTS u_u

Next chapter vv usahain lebih panjang lagi yak :D

Don't forget RCL juseyo ^_~.


End file.
